Blood Covered Hands
by lil'-dead-girl13
Summary: Girl meets boy. Girl likes boy, but they can never be together because of a deep rooted hate between their families. Kiara Azhlyn White has been locked away for committing the worst crime, murder, but Dr. Davidoff proved she was psychotic. It landed her in Lyle house where she met our favorite band of supernaturals. She fell for Derek but is fate trying to rip them apart?
1. Lonely days of Lyle house

_**Author's note: this is my first fanfic and i am looking for criticism. P**__**lease DO NOT send a barrage of messages that i don't update on a regular schedual i will update when i fell like i have enough to post, this will always be over 1000 words so please be patient with me.**_

_**now that that is out of the way it is on to the fun portion of the note, i have never and will never own Darkest Powers, every character other then Kiara and her family are all apart of the wonderful mind of Kelly Armstrong. with that said please sit back relax and enjoy.**_

»«»«

White walls. Black hair. Green eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room, hoping the pale yellow walls held the answer to my fragmented dream. There was nothing there but unwelcome joy. I sighed and swung my legs to the floor, immediately pulling them back onto the bed to escape the cold hardwood. I eventually set them back onto the hardwood floor, allowing the cold to spread through me. I loved that feeling. I stood and padded to my closet. I pulled on a pair of black pants and a black pullover hoodie with the words Almighty Goth scrolled across it in bright red. I flipped up the hood and stepped out of the room, being as quiet as I could. I snuck down the stairs to the living room. The clock on the VCR glowed red, the numbers reading 6:15. I groaned silently at how they expected us to sleep from 10 until 8 when we were called for breakfast. I tossed and turned until 1 when I was finally able to shut everything down and sleep. But even then I was always up at 6.

I had been here for almost a month and not much had changed other than the fact that the house went from housing four teens to housing five. Originally it had been Amber, Mila and Brady. Then I came in. the three originals ignored me and I thought it was because I was new to their circle, but that wasn't the case. I found that out when Peter arrived. Brady welcomed him willingly into their group, once again leaving me isolated. I had gotten used to it, so it wasn't a big deal anymore. I walked to the bookshelf and selected a thick hard covered book then sat on the couch. I prayed that sleep would take hold of me, I felt my eyes glaze over and tunnel vision pull at the edge of my sight, but all that went away with a simple blink.

Ms. Vandop found me curled around the book an hour later. Her harsh voice grated on my sensitive ears.

"Kiara, why are you out of bed so early? You shouldn't be wandering around this early."

I glared at her and silently stormed back to my room.

When the 'wake up' call came I had my legs propped against the wall, my head hanging limply off the edge of the bed and my iPod headphones jammed into my ears. I was determined to ignore breakfast today; after all it was only Mila, Amber and I that ate breakfast this early and the two girls weren't going to induct me into their conversation. I had been doing fairly well, well that was until Ms. Talbot came up and forced me from my room. I lightly stepped down the stairs. Near the middle I could hear Amber and Mila giggling about something. They stopped as soon as I walked into the room. I looked at the floor and sat as far away from them as I could. They started again but quieter this time. I grabbed a glass of tomato juice and sipped at it still listening to my iPod and reading one of my Shakespeare books. I saw Vandop's lips moving, probably chastising me but I pretended I couldn't see her.

Classes started at nine and again I was late, seeing as there were two new boys walking through the kitchen door. I heard a cellphone vibrate and thought that one could be convenient to have. I bumped the larger boy quickly sliding my hand into his pocket and then into my own, muttering an apology as I hurried by in order to get to class. I could feel the bigger boy's eyes on my retreating back but chose to ignore it; I was getting good at blocking out the world it seemed. I hadn't seen either boy since their arrival, but then again I figured that I'd never have a chance to talk to them again after today anyway. I sighed and headed to my room. Thankfully the nurses didn't care if I came or went. I guess that was the only good side effect of my record. I snuck around to Talbot's door and slipped in creeping to Vandop's and out into the boys section. I knew where Brady and Peter slept so I started at the other end of the hall, finally finding a locked bedroom door. I knocked lightly, hoping that they weren't asleep. Lucky for me they weren't. The smaller boy answered and his almond shaped eyes bugged out. I motioned for him to shut up and raised an eyebrow asking if I was allowed in or if he was going to let me get caught. He opened the door wider granting me access. I sat at the first desk I saw and pulled out the bigger boy's cell.

"Hide it." I said as I handed it over. "Oh my name's Kiara by the way. You are?" I asked glancing at the boys.

"Simon Bae." the smaller replied. I nodded and looked at the other one.

"Derek." I nodded. "Welcome to Lyle House." With that I slipped out the door and back to the girls' side.

That night I decided to sketch what had been in my dreams for the last few months. The scene I put on paper looked like a hospital. And there was a boy behind a locked glass door. He had long, messy dark hair that you could just see the glint of his eyes beneath. I checked my iPod clock and opted to call it a night as soon as I finished. Again the dreams haunted me, only this time there was a twist. The dark haired boy changed into a black wolf. I bolted up, sweating. Shower time I thought briefly and grabbed my towel and clothes for the day.

I caught the boys doing meal prep the next day and I stifled a giggle. Derek's head snapped up. I was caught and I knew it so I entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass of tomato juice before turning around.

"What in God's name did you two do to get peeling duty?" they looked at me dumbstruck.

I chugged back my juice and exited the kitchen for class not even waiting for a reply.

The boys finally decided that meals were a good thing but they were immediately snatched up by the rest of the group. I sat away from the group; until Derek grabbed his full plate and moved down to sit with me. Simon followed suit soon after. The rest of the table glared at me and I went back to drinking yet another glass of juice. The boys looked at me confused, probably wondering what was wrong with me. I shrugged and ignored their puzzled stares.

I left before dinner ended and escaped to my room. I flopped on my bed and slid my sketchbook out from beneath my pillow. I flipped it open and drew out a room with a hospital bed and other equipment. I heard a knock on the door at 9, an hour before lights out. I opened it to reveal a very angry Amber. She was upset about me trying to steal everyone away from her. I listened intently, hopelessly confused as to why she was throwing such accusations at me. Then it hit me. She wasn't used to being ignored or abandoned. I shook my head.

"I'm not trying anything like that. I promise. The boys just sat with me because they thought I was being left out. They're new. Give them time and they'll come around to how this place is." I closed the door and went back to my bed, gingerly picking up my pencil and putting the finishing touches on my sketch.

The house was dead still when I woke at 6. I stood up and padded to my closet like every other day. I pulled out my Normality Challenged hoodie. I had almost forgotten about it, almost. I looked at it remorsefully. It was the sweater that I was wearing the day of the incident. The nurses had washed it many times in order to get the blood out, but it didn't matter. Nothing could wash away what I had done. I slipped it on and headed for the media room, sketch book in hand. I lightly stepped down the stairs, praying that I didn't wake anyone. I turned into the media room and jumped a foot in the air. Derek was sitting there surfing the net. He glanced over at my sharp intake of breath. He nodded and I sat on the sofa flipping it open to a new page. I started sketching what I remembered from that day. I felt the couch dip under Derek's weight as he sat next to me.

"You're pretty good. Simon would be jealous." He said I looked up at him then back down.

"I can only draw what I see in dreams." I smirked at the page. He nodded in understanding. We sat in silence for a moment and then I whispered, "You don't have to be nice to me you know."

He looked at me his face screwed up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "In case you and Simon hadn't noticed everyone else here leaves me alone, even the nurses. I mean they're not mean about it, it's just that they give me a lot of space. And I'm betting you two will too if you ever find out what happened."

He sighed loudly. "If you don't mind being alone so much why does it look like you're about to cry? You've obviously been lying to everyone by saying it's okay to leave you alone. If you want friends so bad then why don't you try and join in."

I shook my head. "I tried that, but first impressions can be a bitch." I stood up and headed to the kitchen. I had left my sketchbook open on the coffee table and when I walked back in with a glass of tomato juice. I stopped dead in the doorway, my eyes widening when I saw Derek flipping through it. He stopped on the third page in and looked up at me.

"What's this one about?"

I glanced down and saw that it was my reflection in the bathroom mirror at the school. I looked away from him and shrugged, pretending not to know anything about the terrified, blood covered girl staring up from the page.

"What happened to you?"

I yanked my book out of his hand and slammed it shut.

"Nothing happened, okay? Why does someone always assume that there's some- fucking- thing wrong with me or that something happened to me?" I was hysterical and I knew it. The lights were flickering and the one above my head exploded, glass rained down on me giving me deep gashes across my palms. I curled up into a ball right where I stood, shaking and whispering. My eyes glued shut and my fists clutching my hair near my ears.

"Make it stop!" I was close to yelling. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and swatted it away leaving a trail of blood in its wake. I saw him stand out of the corner of my eye; he was going to get the nurses. Cold washed through me as I grabbed his pant leg, looking up desperately, he couldn't tell. He crouched down and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm only going to say that the bulb blew and you got hurt because of it." I nodded. He disappeared from the room leaving me alone. Tears streamed from my eyes. Was I going to get a transfer this time? I didn't know, but the thought buzzed around my mind like an angry wasp. I hadn't noticed that Derek had returned until he was pulling me to my feet. He led me to the kitchen where we were greeted by an angry Ms. Vandop. He held my hand out to her and she glared at it then at him, probably suspecting that he had something to do with the glass shards embedded in my palm. She muttered something about tweezers and vanished into Dr. Gill's office. I was looking at the cut mournfully. I knew what was coming, a lecture about being awake at 7 o`clock in the morning and how she`s repeatedly told me that I cannot do that, about my meds and lastly my first transfer warning.

Sure enough, I was right, however Ms. Talbot told her off about the transfer aspect. Derek chose to avoid me for the day. No doubt wondering what form of freak I was. He wasn`t attractive with his greasy black hair and face full of acne, but I loved looking into his eyes when I was speaking to him. They seemed familiar somehow. Simon avoided me too, no doubt because Derek had said something to him. I spent the day pretending everything was fine and that I didn`t see the disgusted looks on my housemates' faces. I stared at my Shakespeare book intently and cranked my iPod up to full. However I wasn't concentrating on anything but what happened that awful day and the cold looks I got from everyone, even the nurses.

A week passed and nothing changed. I went to my sessions, took my pills, did my work and pretended that nothing could ever get to me. It was about three weeks into February when Rachel and Elizabeth came to us. Mila had been rehabilitated but Amber was struggling along and ended up being transferred by the time Rae and Liz arrived. Brady was in denial and Peter was too involved in his videogames to notice the rest of us most times. I was nursing infected stiches.

By the time April rolled around Peter, Victoria, Simon, Rachel, Elizabeth, Derek and I were living in the house. One day the nurses said that they were taking the first five out to lunch while Ms. Talbot welcomed someone new. Derek and I were told to stay in our rooms. I cocked my head and wondered why Derek was told to stay here, me I understood. I was a hazard to everyone within a two block vicinity, Derek was an unexpected mystery. I complied and dashed to my room, locking the door behind me. Ms. Vandop was smug when she returned. She made it quite plain that she thought I was beneath her. I glared and stormed past her to the dining room, not expecting the new kid to join us.


	2. Nurses, Doctors and Transfer notices

_**Author's note: Welcome back to another chapter, thank you to all that have read chapter 1, I am still looking for criticism, but p**__**lease DO NOT send a barrage of messages that say I don't update on a regular ******__schedule_.

_**Now that that is out of the way it is on to the fun portion of the note, I have never and will never own Darkest Powers, every character other then Kiara and her family are all apart of the wonderful mind of Kelly Armstrong. with that said please sit back relax and enjoy.**_

»«»«

Six o'clock. The house is dead quiet, peaceful. I'm curled up on the couch with my sketchbook and iPod. Today I was drawing Derek. He had stopped talking to me after my freak out, but for some odd reason I chose to draw him, well half of him anyway. Half his face was his own and the other half was that of a wolf. I felt the couch bend and I looked up to see the boy in my picture. He went to look over my shoulder and I snapped it shut. He looked taken aback but said nothing just got up and went to the boys' stairs. I flipped it open again and finished up, accidentally getting blood on the corner of the book. I glared at the reopened wound and went to the bathroom to clean it. I pulled the scissors out of the cabinet and went to cut the stitches that still had not healed, stopping when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Derek, I sighed and he held out his hand, wordlessly telling me that he'd do it. I passed him the scissors, sat on the toilet seat lid and held my hand out to him. At the sight of the yellowing wound he blanched, obviously wondering how I was surviving. He turned and pulled the peroxide and alcohol out of the cabinet. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen, dumped the alcohol in the sink and sat me on the counter, turning me to face the sink.

He looked at my hand and muttered a brief "this is gonna hurt."

I nodded and braced for the pain, he drew the scissors from the alcohol and set in to cut the stitches During the peroxide I ended up with my sweater in my mouth, teeth clamped so hard that I swore even with the layers of fabric between them they'd shatter. Derek was efficient when it came to first aid and for that I was thankful because it seemed that he had gotten most, if not all of the infection out of my palm. He stitched it closed again and looked at me. I withdrew the sweater and gently stretched my palm out. He turned to walk away. I muttered a quick thanks and headed for the refrigerator and turned to him as he was opening the kitchen door.

"Hey do you want me to make you something to eat?"

He nodded and let go of the door. I pulled a pound of bacon, eggs, and my tomato juice out of the fridge. I whirled into the pantry and returned with flour, cinnamon and baking powder. He looked at me confused but ultimately said nothing. I set to work and 30 minutes later put a plate in front of him that that was covered in cinnamon buns the size of a dessert plates, the pound of bacon and 4 scrambled eggs. He looked up at me and I shrugged then sat down.

"I couldn't help but notice that you eat a lot."

He nodded again and began inhaling what I had put in front of him. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of orange juice and my breakfast of tomato juice. He looked at me weird when I came back and sat down.

"What did I do?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing I just wanted to know where you learned to cook like that since you obviously don't eat."

I sighed, "I used to eat before coming here, but after I just couldn't manage to keep anything down, not even water. Mrs. Talbot was nice though. She kept trying to find something, even if that meant I would be sick for a few days. We finally found that tomato juice didn't make me sick so they started buying it from a medical supplier." He nodded at this and I gave him a half smile. "Derek, there's more cinnamon buns in the kitchen if you want some." I stood and went back to my sketchbook in the living room.

I heard the boys' stairs creek under Derek's weight and decided to ignore it when I heard the same stairs creek and Dr. Gill's office door ease open.

At eight I saw two girls come down our stairs. Both still dressed in pajamas, I recognized Liz but she had a new person with her. She was about my height but had less curves and candy cane hair; she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and glanced into the living room. Satisfied with what she saw she hurried to catch up with Liz who was standing outside the dining room.

Liz was pointing out the other girls and the nurses when I brushed by them. They both jumped out of my way and I heard Liz mutter "avoid at all costs." I rolled my eyes and sat down far from the others. Vandop came around with our pills and made sure we took them, even the new girl, Chloe I think it was, had to take some. The nurse said Dr. Gill would explain everything and that she should take them. I saw her pause for a moment before doing as she was told. Breakfast came and went and the girls headed up to their rooms to get changed just as the boys came down. I nodded at them and went to take up my post in the living room and wait for classes to start.

When the girls came back down Talbot ushered Chloe aside to give her the house schedule and her temporary job list only stopping when a phone call called her away with promises of chores when she returned. I saw lil' miss candy cane sit across from me, however being me I did my best to ignore her. Thankfully her thoughts pulled her in search of an alarm and Ms. Vandop swooped in to give her a lecture. I decided to go in and ask Ms. Wang what I was going to be doing for the day. Sadly class was just about to start so I had to stand in the hall with my books poised in my hands, I hated not being allowed to sit with the rest of the kids but that's what you get for being psychotic. I sighed as I set my things down on the end of the dining room table and put my head phones in.

I smelled blood several times during the morning and tried to ignore it but as luck would have it I failed. So during break I snuck into the kitchen and silently opened the fridge just as Simon asked almost the same thing that I had on their first day. He slid into the pantry and I saw Derek's shadow darken the doorway. Chloe mentioned that there was another pack open and then Simon whispered something, no doubt telling the blond that his brother would rather have the full pack then an already open one. She whirled around and yelped which caused the tomato juice I was drinking to bypass my throat and explode out my nose. As I was cleaning I heard the candy cane queen stutter something inaudible. I refilled my juice.

"Yeah, identical twins." Derek retorted sarcastically.

Simon explained the obvious and I made a mad dash out and back to my work, full glass in hand.

Chloe joined everyone for lunch and I had the headphone in that was closest to Peter. He was playing another damned racing game and wouldn't turn the volume down. Simon decided to talk to Chloe. Everything was going well until they fell on the subject of school.

"Art school isn't that just fascinating. Tell me Chloe, what do you study there? Ghost photography? Ghost writing?" Tori hissed and I saw Chloe choke on something. Tori kept making jabs and I saw Derek staring at her, great. Suddenly Liz screeched at Tori and everything got awkward. The rest of lunch was ruined so as the chaos ensued I retreated to the media room with my homework until the second half of the day started. I found myself sketching, instead of doing homework again. The days were really long and boring here and I only had, I counted, six more years until I could leave. I sighed and started drawing my parents. I hadn't seen them since I was a baby, but I could remember what they looked like down to the last detail. A small tear escaped my eye and I stiffened as I realized that Derek was staring at me. I quickly looked away and wiped my tears. He was gone when I turned back though.

Second half started and I took my place in the dining room. Derek already at the other end in front of the kitchen doors. About 15 minutes later I heard a screech and saw Ms. Wang chasing after Liz. I heard Tori say something and then Ms. Wang went on a full blown rant about how Liz had whipped a pencil at her when she got mad. I sighed and looked up to see Derek heading into the kitchen. I asked him to grab me some juice and went back to my math. He muttered something to Chloe and grabbed me my drink and himself a snack.

I couldn't manage to sleep that night and for good reason. I was restless. I snuck down and heard the boys' stairs creak when I entered the kitchen. I was still dressed in my clothes from this morning but that didn't matter much. All I wanted to do was run. My finger was poised over the key pad when I heard the door open behind me. I whirled around and shot across the room silently tackling the person that had caught me trying to sneak out. My eyes were as wide as the emerald green ones that I was looking into.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Derek I di-" I started but was cut off by a sudden crash from overhead, was everything against me today? I stood up and booked it up the stairs and into my doorway by the time the nurses had gotten up and went to see what the commotion was. Apparently Liz had gotten angry again and things went flying around the room. I sighed and they carted her away to the psychiatric ward of some nearby hospital. I headed back into my room and stayed there listening to music until six in the morning when I went for a shower.

Over the next few days I couldn't help but notice that Simon, Derek and Chloe were spending a lot of time together. No doubt trying to find a way to break out, but without the code to the door they wouldn't be getting very far. I scratched out a bunch of Bohr- Rutherford diagrams and waited until everyone was in class and the nurses were out grocery shopping. I snuck up the stairs to Simon and Derek's room and slipped my message under their door then headed back downstairs to finish off my English lesson.

Seemingly I was wrong because only a few days later Chloe, Tori, Simon and Rae were all scheduled to go to the pool. Only Simon and Rae went. That must be fun. Chloe didn't have a suit, and Tori had fallen back in a depression. I decided that today would be the day that I finally caught up on my laundry and sketching and wanted to go out back for inspiration. I grabbed a bunch of sweatshirts, pants and underwear; no one ever did my laundry so I had to find time to do it myself. I sighed as I headed into the basement; I hated it because it constantly gave me headaches and a fever. I heard the stairs creak as I loaded my clothes into the washer. I spun to see a very disheveled Tori and a nervous Chloe. I excused myself and went back to the main floor. The conditions for living here screaming in my mind like Ms. Talbot and Dr. Gill were just telling me.

_"Kiara if you're going to be living under this roof there are some special rules that you have to follow." Ms. Talbot said._

_I nodded and then Dr. Gill said, "As you are aware what you have done could easily put you into a psychiatric facility that is run by the police; however the judge thought it was in your best interests to be rehabilitated in a more home like environment."_

_Again I nodded and Ms. Talbot started speaking again, "so while you are here you cannot be in class with the other children and you cannot be alone with them at all. Do you understand Kiara?"_

_I nodded again and Ms. Talbot led me out and up to my private room._

I shook my head violently. I couldn't allow myself to remember that day, I just couldn't. I clutched my head, why did I have this awful migraine? I decided to go lie down for a bit and see if that would clear up the unyielding throb.

As I lay there asleep I was pulled into my dreams.

_I was skipping along the hall, it was night. I didn't see any light or lack thereof because there were no windows. That didn't bother me, I was just happy to be allowed to be out of my room. I was three years old. I skipped down a hall I had never been down before and stopped. There was a glass door blocking me from the rest of the hall. I sighed and went to turn but as I did a black haired boy appeared behind it. I whipped around and ran to the door. He backed away and I pulled up short, even though there was glass between us he was afraid of me. A sad look graced my face and I turned to leave but I heard a knock on the window and turned back. The little boy had written a message on the window, 'meet at eight?' I nodded and made the motions of a paper and pencil. He nodded and I ran away from the locked door still on the lookout for my twin sister._

I opened my eyes and looked around the pale yellow walls, sighing. It had to be almost dinner time. I stood and just as I did Ms. Talbot entered my room announcing that dinner had been served. I sniffed the air and smelt penne and sausage, my favorite when I had been able to keep food down. I followed the older nurse out and down to the table, smiling to myself. I sat at my regular spot and as soon as the nurses had left the room I quickly grabbed some of the glorious meal. I saw Derek eye me warily but he said nothing and my other housemates didn't seem to notice the change. I picked up my fork and emptied my plate, after a minute I smiled; maybe my weak stomach had healed itself. Just then my headache returned and I felt more nauseous then I had when I had gone into the basement. I got up from the table silently and when I got to the stairs I booked it to the girls' bathroom just as everything that I had in my system came back all at once.

I barely heard a heavy fist on the door over the running water as I lay fully clothed curled up in the shower. I groaned and the door opened to reveal a very angry Ms. Vandop. She pursed he lips when she saw me. I tried to stand but my legs kept sliding out from beneath me. I hoped any lecture that I was going to get would die on her lips when she saw the state I was in, but because it's me I had no such luck. She yanked me to my feet and dragged me dizzy, drenched and dazed back to my room. I collapsed to the floor when she practically threw me in and told me to change. I crawled to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas. I changed and weakly pulled myself to my feet, shakily I walked to the door where Vandop dragged me downstairs to meet the wrath of Dr. Davidoff.

I sat almost unconscious in Dr. Gill's office as I got questioned for the third time.

"Why did you do it Kiara? Are you trying to commit suicide?" I weakly shook my head, nothing of the sort. I just wanted to be normal.

I heard a chuckle, "normal Kiara? You are special and you need to remember that." Crap I'd said what I was thinking out loud again.

I sighed and whispered, "I'm not special I'm a monster that you created."

Davidoff looked like I slapped him and I continued, "you turned me into an apathetic, uncaring killer. Not once in those labs did anyone give me the attention that I needed; you all avoided me like the plague until someone had to take me for gene therapy and sleeping meds. One of the guards said it was because of my sister, Adrian, Alexander, Andre and that other boy. I was never allowed to see the only remaining family I had left and you locked me in my room most of the time." I was trying to yell, but I was too weak still so it came out as a harsh whisper.

He fixed his face into his 'fatherly' lecture face. "Kiara we never intended to keep you from Kyrie, however with your outbursts we were worried that you'd harm her. The the boys they were under someone else's supervision. As for you being a killer, that still falls on your head for not controlling your temper."

I growled and pushed myself up, willing my legs to carry me to the door. As I walked toward the door I heard him say, "This counts as a strike you know."

I was too tired and sick to care. I wrenched open the door and walked into a wall that had never been there before. I glanced up and right into Derek's beautiful green eyes. I slid him a small half smile until I realized he'd been listening in on the conversation. I groaned and muttered, "I'm not explaining anything you heard." I took a step around him and then on the one to walk away I collapsed again. A tear slipped from my fake blue eyes as I struggled to get my feet back under me. I tried several more times with to avail. A choked, hoarse sob ripped from my lungs. It wasn't a sad sob it was a frustrated one. I felt my body get dragged up and thought it was Vandop escorting me back to my room; however I was met with a baggy black sweater. He helped me to the stairs and then let me go when I went to lean on the railing. I turned to say thank you but there was no one there.


End file.
